2013 Bikini Bottom Hurricane Season (HypercaneTeen's and Azure's Version)
---- =NOTICE!!!!= Note: The season ended very early due to frequent visits from Hyper Mini Black Hole Thomas, which absorbed developing disturbances before they could develop. ---- Accumulated Cyclone Energy The table above shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE. The 2013 Bikini Bottom Hurricane Season is going to be a active season with a prediction of 66-110 depressions; 64-104 storms, 62-100 Hurricanes and 60-90 Major Hurricanes! Predictions: ---- HypercaneTeen:64 storms, 62 hurricanes, 60 majors. ---- WCE:104 storms, 100 hurricanes, 90 majors. ---- Notes ---- This hurricane season was created by HypercaneTeen. ---- ALSO DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM HypercaneTeen, ANY UNCONSTRUCTIVE EDITS WILL BE PROMPTLY REVERTED!!!! ---- We repeat, DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT HYPERCANETEEN'S, AZURE'S, AND WCE'S PERMISSION! ANY UNCONSTRUCTIVE EDITS TO THIS SEASON WILL BE DELETED! ---- Currently, Harrison is active.. ---- Also typing in color is easy !! ---- Hyper Mini Black Hole Analicia Hypercane Bart Bart formed from a tropical wave merging with a upper level low at 1 a.m PDT on January 1st, Bart got absorbed into Analicia at 8 a.m January 2nd. Hurricane Christina Subtropical Depression 3 has formed less than a minute ago from a subtropical invest area this is now the most active January in Bikini Bottoms history and the first time that three storms are really close to each other it currently has maximum sustained winds of 30 mph and it is expected to rapidly strengthen to a strong subtropical storm and then rapidly become fully tropical and become the third Category 5 hurricane this year. It is now a Subtropical Storm and it has been named "Christina" it currently has maximum sustained winds of 60 mph and gusting to 90 mph. In just 15 minutes it has doubled its wind speed. It has almost completed the transition over to tropical and it has maximum sustained winds of 70 mph with gusts up to 105 mph. It just became fully tropical and a strong Category 1 hurricane in the last 20 seconds it now has maximum sustained winds of 95 mph and gusts to 140 mph. It is also getting steered around the merging Analicia and Bart and it might get torn apart when they merge in 24 - 36 hours. It is now a strong Category 2 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 110 mph and gusts up to 165 mph. Christina is now a Category 3 major hurricane with winds of 125 mph and gusts up to 185 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 4 hurricane with winds of 155 mph and gusting to 230 mph. It is currently a bonafide Category 5 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 190 mph and gusts to 285 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 6 hurricane with winds of 230 mph and gusts to 345 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 7 hurricane with winds of 320 mph and gusts to 480 mph. It is now a Category 8 hurricane with winds of 350 mph and gusts up to 520 mph. Due to colder sst's its intensity weakened by roughly half bringing it back to a category 5 hurricane. Due to increasing wind shear it has weakened into a weak Category 2 hurricane with winds of 100 mph, it is expected to drop below hurricane status by the mid morning hours tomorrow. It dissipated on January 2nd due to very strong wind shear. Hurricane Dan Dan only lasted a day but it peaked as a 240 mph Category 6 hurricane. It dissipated due to extreme wind shear from the merging Analicia and Bart. Hurricane Erica TD 5 has formed in the last five minutes from an organizing area of low pressure , it is not expected to strengthen into a hurricane. It is now a weak tropical storm and has been named Erica. It is forecasted to start weakening rapidly over the next few hours. It has weakened into a tropical depression due to deceeasing sea surface temperatures, it is forecasted to become a remnant low in the next few hours. It is now a remnant low, the BBHWC will continue to make new advisories on it until it completely dissipates. It is now a non convective remnant low it is now just a tight swirl of clouds. It has now passed over very warm sea surface temperatures and the BBHWC has given it a 80% chance of redevelopment over the next few hours. It has redeveloped convection over its circulation it now has a near 100% chance of becoming a tropical depression again in the next hour or so. Erica has regenerated into a tropical depression. Erica has now intensified into a hurricane and experienced a 40 mbar pressure drop in 2 hours. Erica is now barely hanging on to tropical storm status and is expected to dissipate completely in the next 6 hours. Erica dissipated January 2 because of Analicia and Bart. Tropical Storm Felix Tropical Depression Six has formed just less than five minutes ago from a broad area of low pressure. It is now a weak tropical storm with winds of 40 knots. Felix is now a 65 mph severe tropical storm and is expected to become a major hurricane 1 hour from now. Felix dissipated at 2 AM January 2. Hurricane Grace Tropical Depression 7 has formed just less than five minutes ago from a broad area of low pressure. It is now a weak tropical storm with winds of 40 knots. It's now a strong category 4 with winds of 140 mph. It is now a Category 6 with winds of 200 mph. Due to increasing wind shear from the merging Hypercanes Analicia and Bart it will slowly start weakening, like the other storms. Grace is now barely hanging on to major hurricane status it is expected to fall below hurricane status by the afternoon hours. It dissipated due to very strong wind shear. The remnant low has now become a category 1 hurricane, it is moving away from the super hypercane. It dissipated again due to strong wind shear. The remnant low reorganized and is once again a tropical storm slow strengthening is possible as wind shear around the storm is only at moderate amounts. It is now a hurricane with winds of 80 mph. Its winds are now 200 knots. It dissipated again for good on January 5th Hurricane Harrison Tropical Depression Eight-B formed from a tropical disturbance organizing into a tropical depression on May 17. On the 4 P.M. Advisory it strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Harrison it currently has winds of 45 mph and a minimum pressure of 1003 millibars. It is now a 50 mph tropical storm with a minimum pressure of 1001 mbar. As of 7 A.M. the maximum sustained winds are still 50 mph, but the pressure has dropped to 998 mbar. As of 1 P.M. the maximum sustained winds are now at 60 mph and the minimum pressure is 991 mbar. As of the 7 P.M. advisory it is now near hurricane strength with winds of 70 mph, and a minimum pressure of 988 mbars. It is now a 75 mph hurricane with a minimum pressure of 982 mbar. As of 7 A.M. May 19 it has sustained winds of 80 mph and a minimum pressure of 978 mbar. The winds as of 1 P.M. are still 80 mph, but the pressure has dropped to 972 mbar. As of 7 P.M. the winds have increased to 85 mph, and the pressure has dropped to 966 mbar. As of 1 A.M. , October 20, maximum winds have decreased a little to 80 mph, and it's minimum pressure has increased to 972 mbar. It is about to make landfall in Hawaii, it is barely hanging on to hurricane strength as of the 7 A.M. advisory it is a 75 mph hurricane with a pressure of 980 mbar. As of the 1 P.M. advisory it has been downgraded to a tropical storm 80 miles west of the Hawaiian Islands. It is expected to start rapidly weakening more as it continues to the west at 16 mph. It is now a 45 mph Tropical Storm closing in on the International Dateline as of the 7 P.M. advisory its pressure has rose to 1004 mbar. As of the 1 A.M. May 21 advisory it is now a tropical depression with winds of 35 mph, and a minimum pressure of 1008 mbar. Harrison is now a remnant low with winds of 25 mph and a minimum pressure of 1012 mbar, this will be the final advisory on it. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Bikini Bottom hurricane season Category:Bikini Bottom hurricane seasons